kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Goes To School (script)
(Theme song/Remix) (crossover) (Tina, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Richelle and the gang are in her tree house with her Barney doll while sighs. We stands up and looks around her background in a fall look.) Tina, Ryan, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver Richelle and the gang: (singing) We like flying kites and batting balls, riding bikes and playing dolls. But we wish there were school every day. In school, we go and hear great books about all sorts of things. We play with clay and build with blocks as we laugh and sing. (holding her Barney doll on tree-house rim) We like hide-and-seek and making cakes, playing tag and roller skates. But we wish there were school every day. (putting her Barney doll on basket while tying rope down) ''In school we make all kinds of friends and play in centers, too. Oh, nothing's quite as special as my school! ''(sliding down slide from tree-house and picks up Barney from the basket) We like painting pictures, swinging high, running down hills, watch birds fly. But we wish there were school every day. (putting Barney down on tire swing and walking over to the bench) ''Yes, we wish there were school every day. ''(sitting down on the bench after finish singing) Ryan, Bobby, Pooh and the gang: We know it's Saturday, Barney, but we wish you could see my school. Cindy: There are so many neat things we'd like to show you. Tina: We wish there were school every day. Barney: Wish? Wish? Did I hear somebody say "Wish"? (Plush Barney and Tina disappear into magic dust and end up at Tina's school while Barney turns into a real dinosaur.) All: Barney! (running over and hugs Barney) Barney: I sure did, guys. I'm so glad you wanted to show me your school. What do you do here? Bobby: We paint and sing and sleep and learn about numbers. Barney: Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun. Tina: Oh, it is but it feels kind of funny to be in school when no one's here. Bobby: Yeah, no one's here either. Barney: Not for long. (showing Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Richelle, Tina and the gang to the door while starts singing "The Welcome Song") Look through the window and who do you see? (Adam and Derek pop out behind the door while waving.) Tina: It's Adam and Derek looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Amy and Luci pop out behind the door while waving.) Cindy: It's Amy and Luci looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Greg and Marcia pop out behind the door while waving.) Bobby: It's Greg and Marcia looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Jan and Peter pop out behind the door while waving.) Tina: It's Jan and Peter looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Malcolm and Mallory pop out behind the door while waving.) Bobby: It's Malcolm and Mallory looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Resse and Renee pop out behind the door while waving.) Cindy: It's Resse and Renee looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Dewey and Daisy pop out behind the door while waving.) Oliver: It's Dewey and Daisy looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Gabriella and Gerald pop out behind the door while waving.) Tina: It's Gabriella and Gerald looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (May and Sid pop out behind the door while waving.) Bobby: It's May and Sid looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Mary-Kate and Ashely pop out behind the door while waving.) Cindy: It's Mary-Kate and Ashely looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Andy and Grace pop out behind the door while waving.) Tina: It's Andy and Grace looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Penelope and Katie pop out behind the door while waving.) Tina: It's Penelope and Katie looking at me. Barney: Look through the window and who do you see? (Michael pops out behind the door while waving and making a funny face.) Tina: It's Michael, silly Michael, looking at me. (The other friends arrive in the classroom while hugging each other with Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Richelle, Tina and Barney.) All: Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine and I hope that you are, too. Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine and I hope that you are, too. Tina: You're all here! Sid: Yeah. Amy: I remember when I was in this classroom. Luci: Yeah, we had so much fun. Peter: (looking at cage) Hey, look at the hamster. Derek: (taking off his cap while putting it in his pocket) His name is Zippity. Adam: What a funny name. (Zippity spins on the wheel.) Tina: Yeah, he's really fast when he zips around the room. Barney: Oh, Zippity. I like that name. Tina: We take good care of him. (Derek opens the lid and takes out Zippity and shows him to the others. The others pet him.) Barney: Aw, he's cute. Derek: And friendly, too. Tina: Hey, Barney, let's play school now. We start every day with our flag song and it's a sunshine day over there. Barney: Oh goody, goody. I get to go to school. (The others, Except for Derek, leave. Derek puts Zippity back in the cage.) Barney: Come on, Derek. (Derek leaves the cage open.) Barney: Here we go. (holding American flag and wearing patriotic hat) Hup, two, three four. (marching along with the kids and starts singing) You're a grand old flag, you're high flying flag And forever in peace may you wave Gang: You're the emblem of the land I love, the home of the free and the brave Every heart is true; meet the red, white and blue Where there's never a boast or brag But should all acquaintances be forgot Keep your eye on the grand old flag (music plays) Mary-Kate: I think I'll go for a walk outside now The summer sun's callin' my name All: (I hear ya now) I just can't stay inside all day I've gotta get out, get me some of those rays Boys: (Everybody's smilin') Girls: Sunshine day Boys: (Everybody's laughin') Girls: Sunshine day All: (Everybody seems so happy today) It's a sunshine day Grace: I think I'll go for a walk outside now The summer sun knows me by name All: (He's a-callin' me) I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get away I gotta get away, get away, get away, get away Into the sunshine day Malcolm: Can't you dig the sunshine? (Day) Love and sun are the same (Ooh) Can't you hear him callin' your name? Marcia: Oh, I think I'll take a walk everyday now The summer sun, show me the way All: (To be happy now) I just can't stay inside all day I gotta get out, get me some of those rays Boys: (Everybody's rockin') Girls: Sunshine day Boys: (Everybody's rappin') Girls: Sunshine day Kids: (Everybody seems so happy today) It's a sunshine day Bobby: Can't you dig the sunshine? (Day) Love and sun are the same (Ooh) Can't you hear him callin' your name? Kids and Gang: I think I'll go for a walk outside now The summer sun's callin' my name (I hear ya now) I just can't stay inside all day I gotta get out, get me some of those rays (Everybody's smilin') Sunshine day (Everybody's laughin') Sunshine day (Everybody seems so happy today) It's a sunshine day (Everybody's smilin') Sunshine day (Everybody's laughin') Sunshine day (Everybody seems so happy today) Tina and Luci hold the American flag from Barney. Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek and their friends chat to each other. Luci puts the American flag back up when she notices something next to it.) Luci: Hey you all, look at this calendar. Tina, let's do the calendar song. Tina: Okay. Luci: Everybody sit down and I'll teach it to you. (Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, the other kids and the gang including Tina, all sit down when the music for "Seven Days in a Week starts playing.) Luci: (singing) There are seven days, there are seven days There are seven days in a week Kids: There are seven days, there are seven days There are seven days in a week Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Barney hums along.) There are seven days, there are seven days There are seven days in a week There are seven days, there are seven days There are seven days in a week Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday Luci: Sunday! Cindy: Monday! Bobby: Tuesday! Malcolm: Wednesday! Michael: Thursday! Gabriella: Friday! Barney: Saturday! (Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Benny, Leo, Johnny the kids and the gang all cheer. Meanwhile, Zippity escapes from his cage since Derek hasn't closed the lid.) Barney: Oh, this is so much fun. I love school. Tina: Me too! But wait, look outside for the others kids playing hopscotch (music plays) Pepper: One, two All: Buckle my shoe Pepper: Three, four All: Shut the door Pepper: Five, six All: Pick up sticks Pepper: Seven, eight All: Don't be late Pepper: Nine, ten All: Do it over again! Pepper: Come On Let's Go! Ryan Mitchell: Here They Come! Benny: They're Coming All: Yeah! (The other kids arrive in the classroom while hugging each other with Tina and Barney.) ''School days, school days Good old fashioned rule days Reading and writing And 'rithmetic Our teacher's great And we learn 'em quick When we started school If we only knew All the great things We'd learn from you There's so many things That we can do Now that we go to school '''Barney': Hey Kids, welcome to school and these are my friends ryan, winnie the pooh, littlefoot, derek, tina, michael, amy, adam, luci, bobby, cindy, oliver, richelle, sid, gabriella, gerald, may, greg, marcia, peter, jan, malcolm, resse, dewey, mallory, renee, daisy, penelope, andy, gracie, mary-kate, ashely, katie and the rest of their friends. All: Hi All: Hi Little Bill: Wow, school is awesome. Tina: Will you like to sing the ABC song All: Yeah! (music plays) All: A B C D E F G Come and sing along with me H I J K L M N O P Tell me what you want to be Q R S T U V W X Y and Z Now I know my ABCs Next time won't you sing with me (faster) A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z Now I know my ABCs Next time won't you sing with me (march music plays) Barney: A B C D All: We're as happy as can be! Barney: E F G H I All: Ask us and we'll tell you why. Barney: J K L M N O All: To school, to school. We love to go! Barney: P Q R S T All: Next time, won't you come with me? Barney: U V W X Y All: School's the best, you can't deny! Barney: Z Z Z Z Z All: It's a place we like to be! All: Yay! Category:Transcripts